Just One Of Those Days
by meekage
Summary: Mogami Kyoko just wanted a good sleep, but what she thought was a deep rest turned out to be even more work for the orange-haired girl. One-shot fic.


Another productive day has passed. Shooting's been crazy, and some scenes took a lot of effort to polish. But Kyoko knows more than anyone else, how long she has waited to have such a big break, especially in a perfectly competitive world like show business. The job she thought that she was doing just for revenge now turned into passion, and even if there are times when you think your best is not enough, these challenges only makes her push herself to the limit... maybe a bit too much.

"Today sure was tough..." Kyoko yawned, "I'm so tired, I feel like I'll be in coma for a day after all this work.." slowly reaching for the door, her eyes half-open and blurry, and her body crying out to be in bed.

She grabbed the knob and turned it, to her surprise, it opened. "Did I forget to lock the door when I left?" she thought, debating to herself. "Argh, my mind is going in circles, I need some sleep!" squinting through the living room. It has been her routine to always check first the door if it is locked whenever she leaves and comes home.

She knew there was something wrong. Could there be a thief? Did someone break in? Whatever it was, she was too lazy to even make herself have the doubts. Maybe she'll just ask the landlady tomorrow she decided, as she threw herself at the sofa bed in the living room. Lying on her chest, she felt lifeless and completely exhausted.

She mumbled, "Maybe I should just tell the director I'll be late tomorrow, the schedule's going to kill me," wiggling on the sofa to a more comfortable position.

_Wait a minute! Why are the lights on? I was certain I turned them off when I left this morning. SOMEONE came here! I should check my drawer; he might have taken some of the important stuff I have there! But my body is longing for some rest..._

_No! I must get up now and see... I can't seem to do it... but I have to... I can't force my eyes to open at this point.. But I just can't lie down here knowing there might be... Must call director and... and..._

_

* * *

_

"Mogami-san... Mogami-san..."

"Kuon...?" she faintly whispered.

Ah, it's finally morning, better get ready for another day for work, she thought as she comfortably sat on the sofa.

She giggled, "Kuon was in my dream tonight.. Maybe he was trying to tell me something.." rubbing her eyes. As she slowly opened them, there in front of her were two eyes directed at her. She froze.

"Mogami-san why are you..."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Kyoko jolted from the sofa and fell on her butt on the floor. Pointing a finger, "Wh-what are you doing here, Tsu-Tsuruga-san?" examining him, "and why the hell are you in your bath robe?"

Ren folding his arms across him, answered, "I think I should be the one asking you that."

Kyoko, still sitting on the floor, looked around the room. The sofa was different, as well as the table, the arrangement of the furniture, practically everything was not in their proper order. Or maybe, they were, and she just missed something. Ren just watched her closely, slapping his hand on his forehead.

_How long would it take for her to figure this out? This girl is dense beyond imagination._

With her head wandering around, "I don't have that table... and that television too! Oh and..." she explored the room, while talking to herself, "There's no way I can have that... unless..." her expression changed from confused to horrified.

Ren smirked. "Unless?"

There was a long silence. All of a sudden shrieks can be heard in the room.

"UNLESS I'M NOT IN MY OWN HOUSE! Kyaaaaa~~!" Kyoko screeched, both of her hands on her head, obviously panicking. Before she could even stand, she bowed a few times in embarrassment, almost banging her head on the wooden floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I AM SO SORRY!" the orange-haired girl apologized.

Ren chuckled in amusement, "The staff would be thrilled to air this on TV..."

Kyoko immediately stood up, "Air what?" her eyebrow raised, her fist clenched, with a threatening stare.

Ren, still completely calm, replied, "I'm on a reality show right now, it's a show that features what goes on in the average day of celebrities. But it looks like you just made this episode more interesting... for sure ratings will skyrocket tonight, all thanks to you, Moga-"

Kyoko, without hesitation, ran across the room, searching for any hidden camera, scrutinizing every corner and every possibility where the cameras may be.

"Where the hell are those cameras? You're gonna destroy my career Tsuruga-san..!" she cried.

Ren who's been trying to suppress all the laughter, still managed to keep a straight face, as he watched the orange-haired girl rummaging across his living room. He didn't mind the mess she's been doing, which he felt unusual himself, since he liked his things organized, but he thought he could overlook this one instance. Kyoko went over him and begged.

"Ren, please, tell me where the cameras are!" she cried, "I haven't been a big star yet, and now you want to destroy my image already!"

_Stop being dramatic._ Ren smiled and with an innocent face, he said, "Relax, Mogami-san, this show will not ruin your reputation, because..." he paused, "I was just kidding."

Kyoko immediately stopped ransacking Ren's book shelves. Trembling in shock and relief, with her back towards Ren, she slowly turned to face him. Ren, on the other hand, became uncomfortable all of a sudden as he started to get nervous.

_Did I go too far on the joke?_

Kyoko faced him, looking goofy, with streams of tears on her cheeks.

"I am soooo relieved! I thought my reputation was about to be destroyed!"

Ren sighed in relief, for a moment he thought he'll be seeing a Kyoko, full of vengeance and hatred for the silly joke he put her through.

**{REN'S IMAGINATION:**

**"Ah, so you're trying to pull a little prank on me huh, Tsuruga-san? *her eyes squinting sharply, full of evil, with little Kyoko demons emerging* You're going to pay for that, *evil laugh* and I will not get a single wink of sleep until I have you begging to me on your knees for mercy, because I'll make you regret what you did to me! HOHOHOHO!"}**

Making sure Kyoko does not have any signs of "I'll-be-plotting-my-vengeance-for-this-prank-you-made" look on her face, he went over to her and patted her head, and assured her, "Mogami-san, you know that I'm not the type to sabotage you like that right?" Kyoko simply nodded and before she could reply, he continued, "With that being said, do you mind cleaning up the havoc you caused in my living room?" he smiled, ever so innocently.

Kyoko immediately withdrew herself from him. "So you were sabotaging me after all!" she cried, "You made me believe there were hidden cameras here so that I'll get to mess up you're room and then make me do more work for you!" Kyoko pointed a finger at him, "Tsuruga-san you're so mean!"

Ren looked at her in bewilderment. _That's not the reason I did it. This girl's trail of thought is so weird. Well I can't blame her if she felt that way.  
_

Kyoko, who felt compelled to clean up, started to put his things in order and even got a rag to polish some dirty stuff, while saying complaints and talking to herself. He just closely observed her from a distance, smiling unconsciously as he watched his kouhai (junior) and enjoying this time with her.

_You'll soon realize why I really did it._

_

* * *

_

_That's it for my first Skip Beat fanfic! I hope that I can make another fanfic for this, maybe a Sho-Kyoko pairing. :)_

_Still have another fic to finish. ^_^ Thank you so much for reading!  
_


End file.
